Inuzuka in Exile
by Talon83
Summary: An Inuzuka is taking the Chunin Exams along with the Rookie 9. Hold it, she's a KIRININ! Hiatus


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

Name: Saari Inuzuka

Age: 15

Rank: Genin

Village: Hidden Mist

Clan: Inuzuka

Specialty: Psychological Torture; Taijutsu; Stealth

Weapon of Choice: Two HUGE katanas

Favorite Saying: "Revenge, a sweet dish best served cold."

Appearance: Wears headband like a bandana (A/N: Think Ebisu.); long, light grey pants; a red T-shirt with a blue long-sleeve shirt underneath; has shoulder length light brown hair; steel toed boots; 5'2" tall; has normal facial features for an Inuzuka, including the red tattoos on her face.

Fun Fact:

-She is in exile from the Inuzuka clan, ever since she was six, but she never told anyone why.

JUST BEFORE THE CHUNIN EXAMS–

"I'm so bored..." I muttered, yawning. I was interrupted from my musings by a shout of "Hey, you!" I opened one eye and saw a leaf genin, an Inuzuka, to be precise, "Ya?" I responded lazily. "Who are you?" he demanded; then his eyes widened, "You're Inuzuka!" "No sh, Sherlock." I continued, "Anyway, my name's Saari; yours?" "Uhh..." apparently taken aback by my forwardness he replied, "Kiba." "Hang on a minute." I strolled up to the two 'genin' who were blocking the door to Room '301'. "Kotetsu-niisan! Izumo! Enough with the genjutsu!" I demanded. They reversed their genjutsu, but didn't transform back to their real appearances.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Once all of the genin headed up to the REAL 3rd floor, Izumo turned to Kotetsu. "So, THIS is the bunch of miss-fits that Kakashi and Gai have been going on about. I guess they passed their first test: getting their applications through." Izumo remarked. "Looks like the exams are gonna be fun this year." Kotetsu observed. Izumo snorted. "Yeah, for us. Maybe not for them." Izumo added.

HALF AN HOUR LATER...

Upon entering the room I saw Zaku. How do I know Zaku, you may ask? I was seven when I last saw my best friend. We took care of each other. I protected us, he stole food. He was going to get- and by 'get' I mean 'steal' – some bread for us. He left with a man that smelled like snakes. I think his name was Orochimaru. Moving on, now. "ZAKU!!" I yelled happily as I tackled him in a bear hug, "And this is for leaving." I proceeded to double bit slap him. "OK, who are you?" he asked, clearly confused. "Zaku, it's me, Saari." I said, hoping to jog his memory. His eyes widened and he caught me in a bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe!!" I managed to choke out. "Alright, you baby faced degenerates!" a voice commanded, "Pipe down, and listen up! I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst nightmare." He then proceeded to set rules that were designed to give mental stress. '_Oh. He's good._' I thought, '_He WANTS us to cheat..._' I then proceeded to ignore the paper in front of me. I got it; they weren't going to score the test at all. They were testing our information gathering abilities. So, I just decided to sit back, relax, and enjoy the psychological torture Ibiki was planning to unleash. Half an hour or so passed before something real interesting happened: Kotetsu-niisan threw a kunai into the middle of the paper of guy sitting next to me. "What was that for?!" the guy said shakily. Kotetsu-niisan smirked. "Five strikes, you're out." he stated, "You just failed the test."

AFTER THE TENTH QUESTION... (Because I'm lazy like that.)

"Oh, come on!" the annoying blonde –Naruto– said, "You'd have to be a complete dufus not see it." '_Look who's talking_.' I mused. Once everyone cleared out, I sauntered up to Ibiki. "Well THIS was educational..." I said, "Think you could give me some tips for torture?" He blinked at me twice. "One of my specialties is psychological torture; you ARE the best in your village right?" I continued. He then gave me some ideas and I thanked him.

THE FOREST OF DEATH... (Once again, lazy.)

When Anko said that the test started, I ran into the forest. Deciding that it might be fun to mess with some of the other genin's heads, I began tracking Team 7 of Konoha. Turns out, their stealth skills were so bad it was almost laughable. Then again, one of my specialties is stealth, so I might have higher standards than most. I caught up to them, and cast a genjutsu. They heard a scream. Then Sasuke fought off a Rain ninja that impersonated Naruto. Afterwards, Sasuke decided that they need a password. At this point, I threw a senbon at Naruto; not to hurt him, but to draw his attention towards the direction of an impending attack. They may not have been my comrades, but I didn't wish them any ill will. They got out of the way in time, but were separated in the process. They regrouped, but before Sasuke allowed them to come any closer, he demanded that they say the password. Sakura got it right, as did Naruto. Thing is, Sasuke attacked him anyway. Oddly though, Sasuke waited until AFTER Naruto recited the password. This Naruto smelled like snakes, I know that the REAL Naruto smells like ramen. Apparently, Sasuke had known that the real Naruto would never remember the password.


End file.
